Intervention
by VideoDude
Summary: When a young man travels to a rural town outside of his city upbringing, he is faced with a very serious series of events. His final year of high school may not be as easily laid out as it initially seemed. When a great mystery is imposed upon him, will James have what it takes to step up and solve the case?
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

**Monday, May 4****th**** 2013, Morning.**

_Next stop, Greendale station._

The voice suddenly rang out through the train carriage, which prior to this had been dead quiet. The train had left the city roughly two hours ago, and was now running through very rural, isolated areas. The seats were cold, lonely; empty. The train was very busy and full when it was travelling through the city, but now, more than two hours later it hadn't many passengers; in fact there were no used seats apart from one.

A young man sat, gazing out the window at the passing scenery. The mountains were a blueish-green, and in nicer weather they would be almost as clear as the blue sky. However, the dark clouds looming above shadowed the land. A single drop of rain spat from the sky, it fell and landed against the window of the train carriage with a small, gentle _tap _noise.

The young man's shoulders jolted, startled by the small speck that now sat upon his once crystal clear view; it had broken him from a trance that had taken his attention on this long train ride from home. He blinked a couple of times before removing his arm from the windowsill on which it leant, and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. Upon opening his eyes he looked back out the window to find two more water droplets had too stuck to the window, joining their friend in clinging for dear life.

The train reached a tunnel, and the young man looked once again out the window to reveal darkness. The window had now turned itself into a mirror, allowing the young man an opportunity to observe himself for a few moments. His well-kept brown hair flowed down atop his head to reach just below his ears, but the fringe was swept aside, allowing the man to see his golden-brown eyes staring back at him. After looking more closely, he could see the bags that had begun to form beneath them.

He had not slept well for the past few days, as the day he would move to his uncle's rural house in Greendale drew closer. He was not accustomed to living in a rural town. He had grown up and lived in the city with his parents his entire life. He wondered if there was any way he could go back, convince his parents not to move away for work.

The young man's parents were lawyers. They worked in the same firm together, and first met when they started working there together. Up until the present, they had stayed in their local city and lived there together where the young man could continue attending the prestigious high school they had signed him up for. He was used to strict conditions growing up, so being told he was staying with his uncle, who was a police officer, was no big deal to him. It was when he was told he would be going away to stay with him for a year when he decided he did not want to go.

His parents had already made up their minds. Their employer had signed them to work with a foreign businessman who was in over his head with legal issues and required their expert help. The case would take some time with a final court date still to be announced many months away. They had been forced to move to stay in the area the client was in, as his situation meant he could not come to them. The young man had to accept this fact, as he understood this was his parents' job and they had to do these things for work. He however found it somewhat unfair it impacted him in such a way.

There was a flash of light as the train left the long tunnel, and the young man was forced to look down at his feet, where his backpack lay, away from the beaming of the sun that broke through the thick, heavy clouds. He was certain if the clouds were less heavy it would be such a nice, warm day.

His backpack had a small tag on the front where the young man's name was written. James Conroy was written here, scribbled quickly across the tag when the young man was frantically packing his things. He awoke late on the day he was supposed to leave, and was going to miss his train if he did not hurry. Nobody ever left the city to go out to the rural towns, so the train services did not run out that way often. If he had missed the morning train, then he would have had to wait until the next day to make it out to his uncle's house and by then his parents would already have left.

Regrettably, the young man had only one final year of his senior schooling to finish before he was ready to leave for college. He was 17 years old, and had made many friends in his previous school, people he had grown close to and many memories he lamented having to leave behind. If he were able to finish his last year of schooling back home, then this mess could have been avoided, and when his parents would leave, he would be in college; so it wouldn't affect him in such a way. However, time did not allow such a thing, so he was forced to roll with the punches.

_Next stop, Greendale station._

As his stop drew closer he decided to stand up and stretch. He slowly stood up to his full height of 6'1" and stretched his arms up above his head, having to step aside to avoid stopping at the metal shelf above him, which seated his duffle bag containing his clothing and less portable goods for the stay. James reached up and pulled his bag off of the shelf by the handle, lowering it to the ground beside him with a _poomf_. The bag was heavy, but being young and in shape it was nothing he could not handle.

The brakes of the train hissed and the train began to slow. He walked to the doors and stood facing the passing scenery. His uncle was to meet him at the parking lot to bring him safely home. His parents, being lawyers had planned ahead and worked out every detail. This was a trait he was glad to have picked up from them; it was both useful for his everyday life as well as his studies.

The train edged toward the platform, and looking ahead James was able to see an older gentleman standing upon it. He was short and wore some sort of black clothing, from a distance it was hard to tell but it looked like a butler's getup, complete with a tail coat. He was sure it was the distance but the old man also seemed to have an exceptionally long nose. The closer he slowly drew James noticed more about him, like his hunched over stance. He had long, grey hair that ran around his head above his ears, and stretched down to his shoulders, but any higher than an inch above his ears was bald, almost as though the man's hair started at the top of his ears down.

The train slid past, and as the man passed the door frame where James stood, he looked out the door, so as to double check what he saw and get a good look at the man. However, the man was no longer there. He had simply vanished. Jacob took a step back and blinked twice, finding it hard to comprehend what he had just witnessed. Surely a man as old as he was not able to turn and run away so spryly toward the exit, such a display would be so unrealistic he would find it almost comical; but the man was not there.

The doors opened and James stepped out, looking left and right. There was no trace of the man, or anybody for that matter on the platform. James stood still for a moment, took a breath and straightened himself out. He had been travelling for some time on that train, and his mind must have been playing tricks on him.

He began to walk toward the stairs out of the platform. His uncle would be waiting for him in the car park and there was no point in keeping him waiting longer over something like a figment of his imagination; especially when his uncle would surely need to return to work. It was a Monday after all, and he was a police officer, he would be in quite a bit of trouble if he were to arrive at work late.

The car park had only two cars, one that sat abandoned, a bright orange sticker plastered on its windshield, signifying it had been reported stolen, and the other was a white sedan that sat across the lot, a man standing in front of it, leaning against the boot. The man lifted his left arm and waved at James. It was his uncle. James walked over to meet him at his car.

The man pushed himself forward off of the car and took two steps toward James to meet him. He extended his arm, this time his right arm, for a handshake. The other held his cigarette which he subconsciously tapped with his thumb to knock some of the burnt away residue from the end of it. His uncle stood only slightly taller than James and had short, black hair that spiked forward. He was in his late twenties, but the stress of his job made him look somewhat older; or perhaps it was his 5 o'clock shadow that covered the lower side of his face.

"It's been ages! How was your train ride?" His uncle asked, meeting his hand finally and warmly shaking it. "Are you warm enough? The weather isn't normally quite this bad, really." He looked up at the sky to see water was beginning to sprinkle down.

"The ride wasn't bad. A little stiff from sitting there so long, but not bad." He spoke. He joined his uncle in gazing up at the sky. "And as for the weather, I am quite warm in my jacket. It's you I'm concerned about." He chuckled.

His uncle looked back down at him, and then down at himself. Seemingly without realizing he had taken off his jacket and left it on the boot of his car. "Ah, well…" he shrugged. "When I'm having a smoke I tend to be warm enough just from that. Anyway, let's get moving, probably a good idea to get you home."

His uncle wore a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants. He was also sporting a grey neck tie. He popped the boot open and lifted it, allowing James to put his bags in there for the drive home. James chucked his bags into the boot, and walked around the passenger's side of the car to get in the front seat. His uncle closed the boot and joined him, but in the driver's side.

"So," James started as he buckled his seatbelt. "My parents never told me what exactly you did. They did tell me you were a police officer, but that doesn't seem like the kind of outfit an average cop would get around in…" he further observed his uncles clothes. "Uh, not to be rude of anything! I just-"

His uncle cut him off with a laugh. "No need to be so formal. I'm you father's brother after all, surely he's told you about how I'm less up tight than he is." He joked. "I'm a detective. It's only me and two others here that have that role, being a small town and all." He started the car and began to reverse out of his parking space. "Still, you'd think in such a small town there'd be less crime but I'm still busy as the rest of them…" he muttered to himself. "Oh, speaking of busy, how's your schooling been? You're in your last year now right?"

He was right. His final year of high school studies would take place in this little town. For the next year of his life, James would study here. And as if that weren't enough, his first day was tomorrow. As a courtesy to the students all of this semester's schooling started on the Tuesday, rather than the Monday. James was unsure how the rest of his time here would unfold, but for it to be any sort of good, he would have to make the most of what he is given from the seemingly quiet little town.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Monday, May 4****th**** 2013, Morning.**

The seat of his uncle's car was much more comfortable than the hard train seat. They had cushions but they were not very well made and as a result were quite stiff; not exactly ideal for such a long ride. James looked over to his uncle, who had his eyes fixed on the road ahead. James' father was older than his uncle, Samuel. His father had chosen to study hard while Sam went out and had fun with his friends. As a result, he was more laid back than James' father was. They would always joke about his name being 'Uncle Sam'.

He smiled as he remembered the thought, and then looked back out his passenger's side window. They slowed to a stop at the traffic lights and beside them waited a bus; on its side sat a poster of a famous pop star. She was about his age and the guys at his previous school wouldn't stop talking about her. He didn't find fame that intriguing, and so ignored most chatter about her, but he couldn't deny she was attractive. She had red hair and a slender figure, as well as her blue eyes and up-beat attitude; however he saw through the guise and knew her personality was all for show, and enforced by her modelling agency. He looked forward again to see the light change green, and the car began to move once again.

The rain had begun to fall now, and the water ran down the windows. James was glad that his uncle wasn't one to smoke inside the car, particularly with others around. James didn't really mind that his uncle was a smoker; sure it was a bad habit but he didn't make that big a deal of it. The smoke and the smell never really tended to bother him.

Greendale was a small town, as most rural towns seemed to be. Everyone knows each other and most people get along alright. There was an average feel about the place; everything seemed normal… Almost _too_ normal; to the point where it began to bother James. It seemed quiet and ordinary and boring. He wondered how long he would last here, away from all of his friends and the bustle of the city.

"So uh…" he tried to strike up conversation with his uncle "Anywhere around here you can go for fun?" He knew the question was vague but asked anyway.

"Hmm… Fun…" his uncle repeated, then fell silent in thought for a while. "Well, when this fog clears up I suppose it would be a good idea to head to the mall and check that out… That's probably your best bet." He glanced over at a somewhat grim James. "Don't worry, when you start school I'm sure you'll find some new friends to hang out with. Just try not to get mixed in with the wrong sort of crowd." He warned.

James wasn't interested in getting to know people he shouldn't be around. He wasn't that sort of guy. "Alright." He looked out the window _the mall will have to do,_ he thought. He hadn't really noticed until his uncle had brought it up but it had indeed begun to grow foggy outside. "Why is it so foggy exactly?" he inquired. James never really saw this kind of fog around the city; they didn't have the climate for it… Or any sort of 'atmosphere' for that matter.

"Yeah, it's strange isn't it? It's only been happening the last few days. Only happens after it's been raining for a couple of days. Pretty weird." He trailed off as he checked his blind spot and changed lanes. "Almost there."

James felt like he'd been sitting down travelling for an eternity. The long train ride followed by a car ride immediately after was killer for him. James was the kind of kid who wanted to get out and do things, not sit cramped waiting for hours. He couldn't wait to get out and have a good stretch, it might be a good idea to have a run around the block, get used to the area.

"Oops, shit." His uncle muttered. "Sorry, I have to make a quick detour. Forgot to fill the tank up when I left to pick you up." He tapped the dials in front of him to point out the fuel gauge was running on empty.

"No worries. It'll give me a chance to move around anyway."

"Ah of course. Must've been a hell of a train ride. Crowded train?" his uncle tried to keep up conversation.

"No actually, just me. Nobody really catches trains all the way out here in the sticks." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose not. Not much interesting out here for city folks to come look at."

"Yeah not really…" James agreed. He wiped his fringe out of the way of his forehead to find they were pulling in to the gas station. It must have only been just around the corner from the house.

When they pulled up James took the opportunity to stretch his legs a little. He walked inside but was greeted by a gas station attendant walking the other way. "Oh hey," the attendant said, catching James off guard. "Haven't seen you around here; you new in town?" the attendant asked. The gas station attendant was about the same height as James and had similar features. Pretty average guy.

"Yeah, just got here. Had to transfer schools here." He gave the short version of the story. Of course he was asked if he was new right off the bat, if everyone didn't know everyone here James would be surprised to say the least.

"Ah fair enough, well if you need some part time work to keep you busy, then just swing by the gas station here and ask for a job, I'll put in a good word for you." The attendant smiled. He extended his hand to shake James'.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." James replied. He seriously considered taking the job, as he would need to have something to keep him busy throughout the year apart from just school. At least taking a part time job would mean a bit of income, having a bit of money to throw around here and there wasn't such a bad thing. James took the man's hand in his and shook it, but when he did he felt a strange surge of energy run through his arm. After he shook his hand he brought his arm back toward him and looked at his palm, expecting that the attendant had used some sort of gag shock toy as a prank.

The attendant bid James good bye and walked away. James stood still, gazing confusedly at his hand for a few moments, before deciding to ignore it and move on. He had a long train ride, perhaps his body was more tired than he thought. James walked back to the car, where Sam had just finished fuelling up. He sat back in the car, satisfied with his little walk around to keep his blood pumping.

James looked out the window at the street, but saw no cars passing by. It wasn't normal to him, a road with no cars running along it. Back in the city the roads were constantly full of traffic, the sound of the engines running and horns honking used to keep him up at night, but after a few months he got used to it. Now he'll have to get used to the silence, the quiet of a place far less urban than his familiarity.

A car finally drove past, breaking James out of his trance. He blinked a couple of times before looking to his left to see his uncle had paid for his fuel and was returning to his car. His uncle wasn't an intimidating man to him personally, but he could see how criminals might want to get out of his way. Sam had a particular presence about him that could stir a man that didn't know him well.

"All good to go?" James asked as Sam sat back in the driver's seat and buckled himself in.

"Yep, sorry about that. Have a good stretch?" he asked.

"Yeah, got a job offer too." He chuckled.

"Really? Already? From who?" his uncle looked surprised.

"The attendant I spoke to."

His uncle looked at him for a few moments before returning his focus on starting the car and moving. "I didn't realize you'd spoken to anyone. That was fast."

James wasn't necessarily a social person back home. The city was full of people you didn't exactly want to talk to; just about everybody there wanted something from you if they spoke to you, be it your money or your connections to others. If you lived in the big city, and you had no use, you were a loner and you were ignored. He decided that if this place wasn't like that, he would attempt to be more outgoing; try to be a companionable person.

"Yeah, I'm going to try and make some friends here. If I'm going to be here for the next year, I may as well." He decided.

"That's a good idea. Friends are a great help to have in a new place. They can show you around while I'm at work." His uncle replied, not taking his eyes off the road. They were now where they had been before turning off for gas.

James had almost completely forgotten about that. His uncle Sam was a detective, and he would be working most days of the week and most evenings too. He would have the house to himself until his uncle returned home. He would definitely need something to do. The part time job offer was starting to seem more and more attractive, but it was best he started school first and see how things went from there.

The house was small, but then again, his uncle was only single. He didn't need his house to be large. He could've lived in an apartment and it would suffice, but apartment blocks were rare to come across in a rural town like this; there would probably be only one or two in this town. The front entrance had a small garden to its right, held together by a small brick wall that ran around it and connected to the garage. The paved footpath ran from the driveway, around the garden to the front door. The brick colours matched and complimented each other nicely. It seemed like a welcoming abode.

"So this is it then." James said.

"Yep, this is home for the next while, unless you get sick of me and decide to get your own place." His uncle joked, giggling to himself.

James smiled and had a laugh himself. He wouldn't see enough of his uncle to grow sick of him within the next year, and staying somewhere without having to pay his own rent seemed like a good enough deal to him. If James could do chores in exchange for not having to pay rent, he was happy to take that offer.

His uncle unlocked the front door, then turned back to James, holding out the key he opened the door with. "Here's your key, opens the front and back doors. Don't go losing it, or I'll have to get another one made to replace it."

"Thank you." James said with a grateful smile, pulling out his wallet, and placing the key safely in one of the pouches in it.

"Well, I won't be here most of the time when you have to leave the house to go to school, or when you get home from school for that matter, so I thought it best to give you your own way to get in. Remember to lock up when you leave; it's a small town but there are still criminals out there." He warned.

James nodded and followed his uncle inside. He was given a quick tour of the place. The entrance hall lead to the living room, to the right of which was the kitchen and behind that was the back door. To the left of the living room was his uncle's room, and beyond that was the spare bedroom; James' room for the next year.

"Most of your stuff's been delivered. Arrived just the other day. You should spend the day unpacking and getting used to the place. Come tomorrow school's gonna start and you'll have to spend most of your day there." His uncle said, following him to his bedroom. "I have to run, gotta get to work. I'll see you tonight, if not then tomorrow after school sometime."

James bid his uncle farewell and went to his room. There were boxes scattered about the place. A bed awaited him in the far corner, at the foot of which was a study desk. Beside the study desk was a set of drawers for his clothing to go into and a television sat atop it. James began the task of unpacking his things. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
